Amnesi
by Dackelblick
Summary: Et slag fra en Bludger giver Draco hukommelsestab. Han glemmer ikke bare, hvem han er, men også hvordan han er. HDslash, men ikke noget hardcore. Er dog rated M, for sex ER et element.
1. Chapter 1

Er lidt et sats. Er skrevet over den gamle Dirch Passer film Pigen og Millionæren, den største danske kultfilm ever. Plottet er direkte hugget. Det samme er dele af handlingsforløbet og dialogen. Lyder det bizart? Tja, det mente jeg i hvert fald selv, da jeg gik i gang. Men den har været eventyrligt sjov at skrive, så jeg synes den fortjener en chance anyway.

Desuden er det de engelske navne, stednavne og andre betegnelser, som bliver brugt. Håber ikke det er alt for meningsforstyrrende. Sorry.

**AMNESI**

Gab. Som om han gad at spilde tid på en Quidditchkamp mellem ligegyldige Hufflepuff og latterlige Gryffindor.

Og da slet ikke med ulideligt selvfede, selvretfærdige, selvpromoverende Potter på Gryffindors Seekerpost.

Den jubelnar var en skændsel for Seekere i hele den magiske verden og ikke på vilkår om Draco ville tilbringe en eftermiddag med at glo på hans patetiske luftgymnastik.

Hele Hogwarts var ellers samlet omkring Quidditchbanen. Selv Crabbe og Goyle havde hårdt presset indrømmet, at de gerne ville se kampen, og i ekstraordinært dårligt humør var Draco derfor nu alene på vej tilbage mod slottet.

Fuck ham. Fuck Potter.

**BLAM**

---

'Master må vågne! Master må ikke sove på jord!' Et par enorme stirrende øjne mødte Dracos, da han langsomt kom til sig selv. En huslever stod bøjet over ham, og hidsige hænder ruskede i ham: 'Master vågen! Godt! Ikke sove! Ikke sove på jord! Godt, godt'. Huselveren, åbenbart tilfredsstillet ved at se Draco i noget, der lignede vågen tilstand, vendte sig og forsvandt.

Fortumlet rejste Draco sig på benene. Av. Han skar ansigt og tog sig til sin smertende tinding, hvor en anseelige bule var på vej frem.

Ikke langt fra ham lå forklaringen: en vildfaren og tydeligvis defekt Bludger. Den måtte have ramt ham hårdt. Hvor længe havde han været slået ud? Han anede det ikke.

Men det viste sig hurtigt hverken at være det eneste eller det vigtigste, Draco ikke anede. Han så sig omkring. Hvor var han? Og værre endnu.

Hvem var han?

Et højt jubelråb af mange stemmer lød tæt ved. En stor resultattavle over en sportsarena viste, at et hold, som hed Gryffindor nu førte med 20 points. Draco gik nærmere.

Over ham fløj to hold. 7 spillere på hver. 4 bolde. En Quaffle, to Bludgers (som begge så ud til at fungere efter hensigten) og the Golden Snitch.

Quidditch.

Draco kunne i hvert fald huske Quidditch! Oplivet af denne genkendelse bevægede han sig helt tæt på. Han så rundt på publikum, som tydeligvis var iført holdfarver. Nogle blå, andre gule, røde eller grønne. Draco så på sit eget halstørklæde. Det var grønt, og som en logisk konsekvens søgte mod tribunen med de øvrige grønne tørklæder.

'Yo! Malfoy!'

To let overvægtige og enfoldigt udseende drenge på Dracos egen alder vinkede ham hen. 'Du kom tilbage. Fedt! Gryffindor får tæsk om lidt. Det er helt sikkert!'. De trak ham med ned på bænken mellem sig og vendte gryntende deres opmærksomhed mod kampen.

Malfoy. Var det ham? Var det overhovedet et navn?

De to drenge så meget optaget ud, og det virkede ikke som om, de havde kapacitet til at koncentrere sig om mere end en enkelt ting ad gangen, så Draco forfulgte ikke emnet. I stedet vendte også han sig mod kampen. Det var to gode hold, det så han hurtigt.

Én spiller tiltrak sig særligt Dracos opmærksomhed.

Det røde hold, Gryffindor, havde en fantastisk Seeker. Han var sindssygt hurtig. Han steg og faldt i skarpe, præcise bevægelser, og som et lille uberegneligt lyn parerede han Bludgers, så det lignede en leg.

Da han satte efter the Snitch, virkede det nærmest som en formalitet, og der gik ikke mange minutter, før han sejrrig kunne række den lille gyldne bold i vejret. Publikum på den røde tribune rejste sig i jubel.

Grebet af stemningen og af Gryffindorseekerens imponerende spil, gjorde Draco begejstret det samme.

Wrong move.

De to drenge ved siden af ham flåede ham tilbage ned på bænken, og den ene hvæsede: 'Malfoy! 'Hvad sker der for dig?'. De kiggede begge bestyrtet på ham og derefter bekymret rundt på de omkringsiddende publikummer med grønne halstørklæder, som alle så misbilligende på Draco.

Til Dracos lettelse blev kampen fløjtet af et øjeblik derefter, og folk begyndte at bevæge sig mod tribunernes udgang. Skam over sin åbenbart uheldige opførsel animerede ikke Draco til at forelægge de to drenge sin situation, og han fulgte derfor bare med, da de sammen med de øvrige tilskuere satte kurs mod det imponerende slot, som lå tæt ved.


	2. Chapter 2

De nåede indefor i den kolossale hall, da en hånd lagde sig på Dracos skulder. En høj, dystert udseende mand, klædt i sort med sort hår og sorte øjne så ned på ham. Med langsom og kold stemme sagde han: 'Mr. Malfoy, vil De følge med til mit kontor? Jeg ønsker at tale med Dem om den kommende Potions-eksamen'.

Han så ikke ud til at være vant til at blive modsagt, og Draco fulgte skyndsomt efter.

På kontoret bad den sortklædte mand Draco om at sidde. Manden satte sig også selv og samlede sine håndflader: 'Mr. Malfoy. Den forestående Potionseksamen vil blive særligt vanskelig på visse områder, og jeg tænkte…Mr. Malfoy, De ser ud, som om, De ikke aner, hvad jeg taler om?'

Draco krympede sig: 'Undskyld, sir, men det gør jeg faktisk heller ikke. Potions, sir? Eksamen?'

Manden så på ham med et iskoldt blik: 'Skulle det være en meget dårlig vittighed?'

- 'N…nej, desværre ikke, sir. Sagen er, at jeg…jeg har hukommelsestab. Jeg aner ikke, hvor jeg er. Eller hvem jeg er…'

Manden hævede det ene øjenbryn i tydelig mangel på overbevisning: 'Virkelig?'

Draco insisterede: 'Virkelig!'

- 'Hvordan?'

- 'En Bludger, sir. I hovedet'.

En lang pause indtraf, hvori manden knep øjnene sammen og så indgående på Draco. Draco turde dårligt trække vejret.

Da manden endelig brød tavsheden, mildnedes hans blik en smule: 'Godt så. Jeg skal fortælle Dem, hvad De har brug for at vide'. Draco åndede lettet op, men tog sig i det, da manden fortsatte: 'Og jeg skal fortælle det så skånsomt som muligt'.

'Deres navn er Draco Malfoy. Jeg… er professor Snape'.

Derefter fortalte Snape om tilværelsen på Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Om magi, om huset Slytherin, undervisningen, slottet.

'Deres akademiske præstationer er pæne uden at være prangende, De er en udmærket magiker og desuden Seeker på Slytherins Quidditchhold, men i alle tre henseender har De uden al tvivl talent til at drive det videre'.

Snape fortsatte: 'Rent socialt plejer De primært omgang med Mr. Crabbe og Mr. Goyle'. Han lænede sig frem mod Draco: 'Men hvis jeg må komme med en bemærkning, så burde en ung mand af Deres intelligens og kaliber finde sig et selskab med bare en anelse højere iq, end tilfældet er'.

'Og nu til de mere…prekære aspekter af Deres tilværelse her. De synes at have, Mr. Malfoy, en naturlig drift og evne til at…skal vi sige…irritere andre mennesker. De er ubestrideligt arrogant, ubehagelig og ondskabsfuld. Spydighed og sarkasmen synes at være Deres fortrukne omgangsform, og De sidder aldrig en chance for at udstille andres svagheder overhørig, hvorfor ikke så få af Deres skolekammerater gerne så Deres hoved på et fad. Kort sagt, Mr. Malfoy, De er en plage'.

'Undskyld, hva' er jeg?'

'En plage, Mr. Malfoy'.

Draco protesterede: 'Jamen, jeg vil da ikke være en plage! Jeg vil ikke være sådan, som De siger!'.

Et patroniserende smil spillede om Snapes læber. Han rettede sig op og gjorde klar til at afslutte sin opdatering af Dracos glemte liv: 'Tja, det er De jo heldigvis selv herre over. Se nu at komme af sted til aftensmad. Vi tales ved senere'.


	3. Chapter 3

Lettere rundtosset af den megen information og navnlig af den afsluttende svada, forlod Draco the Dungeons og søgte mod The Great Hall, som han, takket være Snapes grundige redegørelse for Hogwarts geografi, fandt uden større besvær.

Han trådte ind og styrede mod Slytherinbordet, hvor han så de to drenge fra tidligere, og som han nu antog måtte være Crabbe og Goyle. Med mad i munden gryntede de til hilsen, da han satte sig ved siden af dem. Draco tog en portion af dagens ret og gav sig til at spise.

Men så fangedes hans opmærksomhed af endnu et genkendeligt ansigt. Lidt længere fremme stod Gryffindors fænomenale Seeker, optaget i samtale med en rødhåret dreng.

Draco kviede sig fortsat ved at indvi Crabbe og Goyle i sit nyerhvervede tab af al erindring, så han prøvede med lidt small talk: 'Noget af en kamp i dag, hva'?'

Begge drenge fnøs, så små stykker af kartoffelmos med sovs føg fra deres mundvige. Den ene spyttede: 'Gryffindor! Skodhold!'

Den anden nikkede: 'Ja! De er ikke en skid uden Potter'. Han vrængede: 'Haaarry Påååtter'.

Med den kommentar anså Crabbe og Goyle tilsyneladende sagen for uddebatteret og vendte tilbage til deres tallerkener.

Harry Potter.

Det måtte være ham. Det kunne kun være ham. Gryffindors Seeker. Draco fornemmede, at temaet var ømtåleligt, men han forsøgte alligevel tøvende at holde samtalen kørende: 'Han var da ellers ret suveræn', ham…Harry Potter…'.

Crabbe og Goyle så desorienteret på ham. 'Malfoy, hvad er er der med dig i dag? Du er bare for mærkelig!'

Der var en pause, så lyste den ene dreng op i et grin, som når man endelig har forstået en vittighed: 'Aaah! Der var du lige ved at tørre os, Malfoy!' En kødfyldt knytnæve ramte Draco på skulderen, så han måtte ømme sig i stilhed, mens Crabbe og Goyle begge grinede fjoget.

Draco besluttede, at latter trods alt var et fremskridt og fortsatte: 'øh… tænkte faktisk på at gå hen og gratulere ham for sejren'.

Nu var Crabbe og Goyle decideret ved at kløjes i maden af grin: 'Ja! Gør det! Slagt ham! Tvær ham ud, den lille halvabe! Uuuh, Malfoy, du er mesteren. Vi holder ikke på dig…'

Således nødt rejste Draco sig og gik hen til Harry Potter:

'Hej! Draco Malfoy'.

Draco stak hånden frem til hilsen (og tænkte i det samme på det absurde i en sådan gestus, idet den anden dreng i sagens natur allerede måtte vide, hvem han var, efter flere års fælles skolegang).

En diffus, om end svært ubehagelig følelse af deja-vu skyllede indover Draco, da Harry Potter undlod at tage hans hånd og i stedet demonstrativt stak begge sine hænder i bukselommerne.

'Hvad vil du, Malfoy?' Stemmen var iskold.

'Ahem…' Draco førte akavet sin forsmåede hånd op igennem håret. 'Jeg ville bare sige, at jeg synes Gryffindor spillede en fantastisk kamp i dag. Jeg er meget imponeret af din teknik'.

Harry Potter så på ham med grønne øjne fulde af vantro og lede: 'Til helvede med hvad du er imponeret af, Malfoy. Hvad du end vil, så er mit liv for kort til dig og dine psykopatiske indfald. Men tillykke med det – din tilstedeværelse har lige kostet mig min appetit på aftensmad'.

Harry Potter vendte sig og gik mod salens udgang.

Draco løb efter: 'Hey, hey, hey! Alt jeg sagde, Harry, var, at jeg synes, du er en fantastisk Seeker'.

Den anden dreng så nu på Draco med regulær forargelse: 'Siger du _Harry_ til mig?'

- 'Øh…ja, jeg siger Harry. Plejer jeg ikke…plejer vi ikke…?'

- 'Kors, mand!'

Harry fortsatte ud af salen og vendte sig hidsigt mod Draco: 'Helt ærlig, Malfoy, jeg bryder mig ikke om at blive set sammen med dig. Du kan selv se, hvordan folk begynder at snakke'.

Draco prøvede afvæbnende: 'Folk. Er de i bund og grund ikke ligegyldige?

- 'Jo, for _dig_, måske'.

Draco ønskede nu virkelig at bløde samtalen op: 'Harry, helt ærlig, alt jeg ville var at fortælle dig, hvor fedt jeg synes, du spiller. Og hvis du nogensinde skulle få lyst at give et par pointers fra dig, kunne det være genialt at træne sammen en dag'.

Harry brød ud i en hysterisk latter: 'Træne sammen? Med dig! Sig mig, tror du, jeg er fuldkommen idiot? Hvad fanden skulle meningen være med det?'

Atter valgte Draco at opfatte latter som et godt tegn. Trods alt. 'Nogle gange er der noget befriende i at gøre noget helt meningsløst. Synes du ikke det?'.

Harry rynkede brynene og rystede langsomt på hovedet. Men, tænkte Draco optimistisk, kun i vantro og ikke i blank afvisning af idéen.

Harry: 'Vi er Quidditchmodstandere. Hvorfor skulle jeg hjælpe dig blive bedre?'

Draco: 'Netop fordi vi er modstandere. Bliver jeg bedre, tvinger det dig til at blive bedre'.

Der opstod en pause.

Draco var afventende: 'Well?

Harry tog en dyb indånding: 'Fuck, jeg MÅ jo være fuldkommen idiot. Men jeg siger ja på én betingelse'.

Draco, oplivet af samtalens positive drejning: 'Den går jeg ind på. Ubeset!'.

Harry smilede smørret: 'Vent nu, til du hører den. Du, Draco Malfoy, skal tage ordet ved aftensmaden i morgen og offentligt give en undskyldning til Ron, Hermione og mig for al det lort, du har lavet gennem tiden. Gør det, og du har fået dig en Quidditchtræner'.

'Fint. En aftale'. Draco fastholdt Harrys blik.

Harry tabte kæben: 'Du…du indvilger?'

'Yep. Ny stil'. Nu var det Draco, der smilede stort. Han slog ud med armene. 'Er der noget…specifikt…jeg bør undskylde for?'

Harry løftede brynene i hvad, der lignede overraskelse over at skulle formulere noget, som burde være himmelråbende indlysende: 'Tja, du kan jo fx starte med at undskylde til Hermione for de utallige Mudbloodepisoder, til Ron for dine udfald overfor hans familie og deres økonomiske situation. Og til mig for…for at være en generel pest'.

Draco nikkede: 'Det gør jeg. Aftensmaden i morgen'.

Han forlod Harry, som mest af alt så ud til at være faldet ned fra månen.

Draco smilede for sig selv. Snapes karakteristik af ham skulle blive gjort til skamme. Han _ville_ ikkevære sådan, som Snape sagde. Og hvad mere var - han ville gøre op med det onde blod, som åbenbart eksisterede mellem ham og Harry.

Harry med de grønne øjne.

I morgen aften skulle være begyndelsen…


	4. Chapter 4

Draco havde ikke det fjernest begreb om, hvem disse Ron og Hermione, som Harry havde nævnt, var, men heldet var med ham, da Slytherin dagen efter delte Potionsstimer med Gryffindor. Han fik ved den lejlighed mulighed for at notere sig, at Hermione Granger var en enestående eliteelev - tenderende det enerverende, men ubestrideligt dygtig. Og at Ron Weasley var den rødhårede dreng, Draco havde set Harry tale med dagen før, og som Harry nu sad ved siden af i klassen. De to virkede som gode venner.

Aftenen kom.

Draco var parat.

Ved aftensmaden, da alle var bænket, gik han op til lærernes bord og bad professor Dumbledore, som Snape havde fortalt var rektor for Hogwarts, om at måtte sige et par ord. Dumbledore så en smule overrasket ud over denne anmodning, men han indvilgede straks og kaldte den summende bistade af elever til orden.

Draco rømmede sig. Nu, hvor det var nu, følte han adrenalinet pumpe, og han var tør i munden. Han så ned på Gryffindorbordet, hvor Harry sad og så på ham, og han tog sig sammen.

Han begyndte: 'Kære skolekammerater. Jeg har bedt om ordet for at få lov til at beklage overfor jer alle sammen. Jeg kan forstå – nej, jeg ved, at jeg har været et ubehageligt bekendtskab for mange af jer gennem årene, men tingene bliver anderledes fra nu af, det er min oprigtige intention'.

Mens han talte, gik Draco ned langs bænkerækkerne. 'Navnlig vil jeg gerne rette en uforbeholden undskyldning til Ms. Hermione Granger og til Mr. Ronald Weasley for min modbydelige og ondskabsfulde opførsel'.

Han standsede ud for Ron og Hermione, som sad på hver sin side af Harry: 'Hermione. Begrebet Mudblood er et uværdigt og beskidt begreb, som aldrig burde have eksisteret. Jeg fortryder bitterligt nogensinde at have sat det i relation til dig, da intet kunne være mere urimeligt og forkert.'

'Og Ron. Status og materielle værdier har aldrig hængt sammen med det at være en stor magiker. Det er ganske uvæsentlige aspekter, og jeg er ulykkelig over at have brugt disse i tilsvining af dig og din familie'.

'Det er mit inderlige håb, at I begge med tiden må finde en måde at tilgive mig. Jeg undskylder fra mit aller inderste'.

Draco holdt en pause. I salen kunne man høre en uglefjer falde til jorden.

Så vendte han sig mod Harry: 'Harry Potter. Den bedste Seeker, jeg nogensinde har set flyve en Firebolt. At tænke sig at jeg nogensinde har haft andet end den dybeste respekt for dig, er mig en ubegribelig gåde, og jeg vil for evigt leve med fortrydelsen af at have spildt tiden med uvenskab dig og mig imellem'.

'Jeg håber mere end noget andet, at det er en uret, der kan rettes op på. Jeg forstår dog til fulde, hvis du ikke mener, det er muligt, men vid, Harry, at jeg fra og med i dag vil gøre alt, _alt_, hvad der står i min magt for at vinde din tillid'.

Draco slog hælene sammen og vendte tilbage til sin plads ved Slytherinbordet. Stilheden var øresønderdøvende.

Men kun et øjeblik, så eksploderede salen i ophedet råben og snakken. Nogle buede, andre klappede. Crabbe og Goyle rev sig i deres sparsomme hårpragt og skreg en hel masse hurtigt efter hinanden i øret på Draco.

Han hørte dem ikke.

Han kiggede mod Gryffindorbordet, hvor Rons og Hermiones måbende blik lå i pendulfart mellem ham og Harry.

Men Harry så kun på Draco. Han var alvorlig, men Draco var sikker på, at han kunne ane antydningen af et smil om den anden drengs mund.


	5. Chapter 5

'Nej, nej, nej! For helvede, Malfoy, du er sgu da nødt til at parere!'

Det var deres første træning sammen, og Harry havde tydeligvis til hensigt at give Draco den helt store tur. Han heglede Draco igennem et benhårdt program og gøede med militaristisk arrigskab og energi.

Han havde sågar en infernalsk fløjte, som han lod lyde, hver gang han mente, at Draco udviste særligt ringe Quidditchfærdigheder. Og det var ikke sjældent.

'Du er med på, at du skal _undvige_ Bludgeren, ikke? Tag dig dog sammen, mand!'

Da Oversergent Potter endelig fløjtede af, var Draco rædbrækket. Han huskede ikke, hvordan Slytherins træningsprogram var, men han – og hans krop - var sikker på, at det måtte være vand ved siden af det her.

Han var ramt af flere Bludgers end han kunne tælle, og han var nær faldet af kosten to gange – den ene gang fra en anseelige højde, som kunne være gået rigtig galt, hvis ikke Harry havde været der. Han havde ikke fanget the Snitch før Harry en eneste gang.

Hans højre underarm var prydet af et stort, blåt mærke (formet som Gryffindorløven, hvis man så godt efter), og han havde en forstrukket muskel i det ene lår, som faktisk gjorde temmelig ondt. En smerte i brystet tyede på et bukket ribben. Dertil værkede alle hans led, og han var gennemblødt af sved.

'Samme tid på onsdag, Malfoy, og du er her til tiden, ellers kan du glemme det'. Harry smed sin Firebolt over skulderen og gik.

Draco var træt til døden, men tilfreds. Og glad. Mens hans stod i badet i Slytherins omklædningsrum tænkte han på, at det var en god begyndelse. Han havde allerede nu en større forståelse af Harrys enestående teknik.

Men vigtigere var, at selvom han var klar over, at Harrys absurd hårde træningsprogram sikkert mest handlede om afløb for gammelt had, så var deres træningssamarbejde nu en realitet.

Og der ville nok gå et stykke tid, men Draco var sikker på, at Harry hen ad vejen ville ændre sin fjendtlige holdning til ham og forstå, at han _ikke_ var sådan som Professor Snape sagde. I hvert fald ikke længere.

Han kunne ikke lave om på fortiden (som han fortsat ikke huskede en bjælde af), men han kunne påvirke nutiden. Og fremtiden.

De skulle ses igen på onsdag. På onsdag.


	6. Chapter 6

Den næste træning var ikke mindre hård end den første. Tværtimod.

Ej heller den næste.

Eller den efter, som faktisk sendte Draco en tur forbi Madam Pomfrey.

De havde trænet i flere uger. Og så pludselig var den der. I det helt rigtige øjeblik satte Draco farten op, lavede et skarpt sving, undveg Harry _og_ den ene Bludger og fangede the Snitch. Foran sin træner.

Tilbage på jorden stod de to drenge overfor hinanden. Harry snøftede og tørrede sig hurtig om næsen, som når man skal sige noget, men ikke helt ved hvordan: 'Du er…'. Han så væk. '…blevet bedre'.

En boblende fornemmelse bredte sig i Dracos mave, og han undertrykte et smil: 'Øh…tak'.

På trods af træningens succesfulde udfald, var den ikke gået sporløst henover Draco, og hans ene øjenbryn var flækket. Harry pegede tøvende: 'Du…øh…bløder'.

Draco tog sig til såret: 'Åh, ja…jeg må hellere…'. Men inden han kunne fuldende sætningen kastede Harry et lommetørklæde hen til ham: 'Her'.

En akavet tavshed opstod mellem dem, mens Dracos blod langsomt gennemblødte Harrys lommetørklæde.

Endelig rømmede Harry sig: 'Ahem…tænkte på at vi måske skulle sætte os ned og tilrettelægge en træningsstrategi for den næste tid. Mød mig i McGonagalls undervisningslokale efter aftensmaden i morgen, så kan vi snakke om det'.

Efter Harry havde forladt banen, blev Draco stående lidt. Hans øjenbryn var nu næsten holdt op med at bløde, men han holdt stadig lommetørklædet mod såret. En snip af stoffet var faldet lidt ned over hans ansigt, og hvis han snusede ind, kunne han svagt fornemme duften af dets ejer.

Han gemte lommetørklædet i sin lomme.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry var allerede i Transfigurationslokalet, da Draco dukkede op aftenen efter. Harry havde medbragt nogle pergamentplancher, hvorpå han havde tegnet forskellige Quidditchpositioner.

For at have det bedste overblik over plancherne satte drengene sig ved siden af hinanden. Mens han viste på tegningerne, begyndte Harry at fortælle om sine tanker for den fremtidige træning. Hvad, der skulle arbejdes videre med, hvor han mente Dracos styrker og svagheder lå og hvilke mål, de burde stille sig.

Draco lyttede, men med besvær.

Mens Harrys ene hånd bevægede sig ivrigt rundt på en planche, lå den anden stille på bordet. Lige ved siden af Dracos. Så tæt at Draco kunne mærke varmen.

Dracos hjerte hamrede. Eller var det helt holdt op med at slå? Han var ikke sikker.

Med den største forsigtighed lod Draco sin lillefinger løbe ned langs siden af Harrys hånd.

Harrys strategitale forstummede. Ingen af dem rørte på sig. Draco forsøgte uden held at skimte Harry ud af øjenkrogen. Men den anden dreng bare så ned i bordet.

'Harry…'.

Videre nåede Draco ikke. Harry vendte sig med et uventet ryk, tog Dracos ansigt mellem sine hænder og kyssede ham. Hurtig. Så rejste han sig og stormede ud af lokalet.

Draco tog sig til læberne. Han kunne ikke begribe omfanget af, hvad der var sket. Hvad det betød og hvilke konsekvenser, det ville få. Kun ét vidste han.

Harry havde kysset ham.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco tvivlede stærkt på, at Harry ville dukke op til træning ugen efter. Men Harry kom.

Han var kort for hovedet: 'Lad os komme i gang'.

De trænede, og det lykkedes faktisk Draco at koncentrere sig nogenlunde om spillet. Den fysiske udladning hjalp på den anspændte stemning, og da de to drenge igen stod forpustede på jorden, føltes det næsten som vanligt.

Draco tørrede sveden af panden og huskede pludselig, at han for et par dage siden havde set et ophæng på døren til Slytherins omklædningsrum vedrørende en renovering af badefaciliteterne, som betød, at rummet ville være uden rindende vand hele den uge.

Fuck.

Han kløede sig i nakken: 'Du…øh…vores omklædningsrum er lukket. Tror du, det ville være ok, hvis jeg badede hos jer?'

Harry så så bestyrtet ud ved den anmodning, at Draco næsten blev irriteret (det var trods alt _Harry_, der havde kysset _ham_), og Draco fortsatte derfor med en vis frimodighed: 'Årh, slap dog af. Jeg skal nok lade være at røre dig. Hvis det er et problem, kan jeg bare bade i søen'.

Harry så ud til at samle sig: 'Nej, lad nu vær' at være åndssvag. Selvfølgelig er det ok'.

I tavshed fulgtes de til Gryffindor Tower.

De klædte sig af i påtaget ligegyldighed, men trods en klar beslutning om _ikke_ at se, stjal Draco sig alligevel til at smugkigge, mens Harry var optaget af at finde den rette temperatur under bruseren overfor ham.

Draco fortrød bitterligt, da han følte sin krop reagere med en øjeblikkelig og – bebrejdede han sig selv – komplet forudsigelig erektion. Harry nøgen, våd og så tæt ved. Hvad havde han forestillet sig? Helt ærlig! Draco bandede af sig selv indvendig.

Men inden han for alvor nåede at fortvivles over sit blodfyldte lem, fik han andet at tænke på.

Harry, hvis vertikale fylde var beskeden, havde strakt sig for at nå en flaske med sæbe på en hylde lidt højere oppe, men på de våde fliser havde han mistet fodfæstet og fået overbalance.

Om en brøkdel af et sekund ville han smadre mod gulvet.

En brøkdel af et sekund var alt, Draco behøvede. I én bevægelse var han hos Harry og havde grebet ham.

Chokket frøs dem begge et øjeblik. Draco havde begge arme om Harry. Harrys krop lå tungt ind mod hans, og hans hoved hvilede på Dracos skulder.

Harrys stemme lød hæs og brændte mod Dracos hals: 'Malfoy…det dér forleden, det…'

Draco rystede på hovedet. Han trak Harry op til sig.

At kysse Harry – denne gang - var blødt, varmt, vådt og altopslugende. Dracos knæ eksede.

Men til hans overraskelse og ubehag, trak Harry sig væk.

Harrys øjne flakkede, og han holdt en hånd op for sig: 'Du…jeg…kan ikke. Du er…' Harry skar en tvivlende grimasse. '…Malfoy'.

Kors. Kunne det være rigtig? Var de ikke nået længere? Skulle dette fantastiske øjeblik druknes i et dynd af gammelt nag og mistro? Draco nægtede at tro det.

Han rakte en hånd ud, men – nærmest som vanligt – tog Harry den ikke. 'Harry, du tror ikke på mig? Efter jeg har undskyldt og tilbudt dig mit venskab overfor alt og alle? Efter jeg har ladet dig gennemhegle mig på Quidditchbanen? Efter jeg…efter vi…'

Okay. Der måtte andet end ord til.

Draco trådte hen til Harry, som halvhjertet og uden effekt modsatte sig, da Draco tog ham om skulderne og drejede ham rundt, så Harry stod med ryggen opad væggen. Uden at give slip kyssede Draco ham passioneret.

Men nu var det Draco, der først trak sig væk. Han lod sig falde på knæ foran Harry og så op på ham: 'Jeg sagde til dig, at jeg ville gøre alt for at vinde din tillid. Og jeg mente det'. Uden yderligere ord tog han Harry i munden.

Harrys krop gav et ryk, og han udstødte et gisp. Hans pik begyndte at svulme, idet Dracos læber lukkede sig om den, og ved hjælp af sin højre hånd begyndte Draco langsomt og blidt at bevæge sig frem og tilbage. Harry stønnede og begravede sine hænder i Dracos hår.

Harry lænede sig mod væggen og spændte ryggen, og Draco forstod, at Harry ikke ville holde ud ret længe. Draco satte tempoet op. Bare en smule, men nok til at sende Harry ud over grænsen, og han kom med et lille skrig i Dracos mund.

Draco kom på benene. Harry trak efter vejret, og Draco noterede sig med fornøjelse rødmen i hans kinder.

Harry så rystet på ham. Hans pupiller var store og sorte: 'Wow'.

Draco smilede selvtilfreds: 'Så kan du lære det. Nu gider jeg ikke høre mere tvivl om, hvorvidt jeg er værd at stole på'. Han kyssede Harry og vendte sig for at finde sit håndklæde.

'Hey!'.

Harry greb fat i hans arm: 'Tror du bare, du kan gå nu? Du har ikke bevist noget som helst! Du har været i kontrol hele tiden, så det beviser intet. Jeg vil se the Mighty Draco Malfoy miste grebet om sig selv, og _så _kan det være, jeg vil overveje at tro på dig'.

Mens Harry kyssede Draco og dermed stoppede hans protester, lod han en hånd vandre til Dracos lem, som stort set havde været erigeret under hele forløbet, og som nu, under Harrys berøring, blev stenhårdt.

Harrys kys bevægede sig fra Dracos læber, nedover hans hals, over brystkassen og maven for at ende ved den fine stribe af hår, som gik fra Dracos navle til hans pik. Mens Harrys bløde, varme tunge fulgte striben, kom han ned på knæ og uden på noget tidspunkt at løfte tungen fra Dracos krop, nærmest sugede han Draco ind i sin mund.

Draco tabte vejret.

Harrys læber holdt Draco i et fast greb, som stod i kontrast til den blidhed, hvormed hans tunge kælede for Dracos bristefærdige erektion.

Draco kunne ikke holde det ud. Han så ned og synet af Harrys mørke hår, hans ansigt og hans lukkede øjne mod Dracos skridt, var næsten for meget.

Pludselig så Harry op. Han fangede Dracos blik og uden at hans mund slap grebet om Dracos pik, smilede han.

Draco hørte sig selv klynke.

Så blev alt vidunderligt sort.

Da Draco åbnede øjnene, sad han på gulvet. Harry var ved siden af. Draco lagde nakken tilbage mod væggen og pustede ud: '_Nu_ tror du på mig?'

Harry grinede: 'Ok. Jeg lover at prøve. Men det er altså stadig lidt bizart, at du er…nå ja, Malfoy'. Vi har bare altid været...uvenner'

Draco sukkede, som når man går med til noget, man synes kunne være gjort meget nemmere: 'Hvis det hjælper til at stabilisere din verdensopfattelse, vedbliver jeg gerne at være din uven. Sålænge vi kan udvide konceptet til også at omfatte det her'.

Harry smilede og nikkede: 'Ok'.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco fik ikke meget ned ved aftensmaden. Han glanede mod Gryffidorbordet og fandt det svært at fokusere på ret meget andet end Harry.

Harry så på Draco og sendte ham et smil, som varmede Draco helt ud i fingerspidserne.

Men så blev Harry distraheret.

Ron kom ind i the Great Hall og satte sig ved siden af Harry. De to begyndte straks at snakke, og snart var Harry så optaget i samtale med Ron, at Draco ikke syntes, han så ud til at skænke andet en tanke.

Harry lagde en hånd på Rons skulder.

Draco mærkede et stik af ubehag i maven. Han var klar over, at Ron og Harry var venner, men bortset fra det, kendte han faktisk ikke til karakteren af deres forhold (og hvis han gjorde, kunne han i hvert fald ikke huske det).

_Hvor_ gode venner var de egentlig?

Behøvede Harry ligefrem _røre_ ved Ron?

Hvad de end talte om, så var det nu Ron, der førte ordet. Harry kastede et hurtigt blik over på Draco, som for at være sikker på, at han så på dem. Så vendte Harry sig smilende til Ron. Der var et drillende udtryk i Harrys ansigt.

Var det ham, de talte om?

Harry så igen på Draco og rykkede tættere på Ron, mens han svarede på et eller andet, Ron havde spurgt om.

Ubehaget i Dracos mave voksede.

Ron og Harry sad helt nær hinanden nu. Hånden på Rons skulder bevægede sig ned bag om ryggen på den rødhårede dreng.

Endnu engang var det som om, Harry sikrede sig, at Draco fulgte med i, hvad der foregik.

Harry lagde sit hoved på skrå og så stadig storsmilende på Ron, mens de talte. Deres ansigter var meget nær hinanden nu, syntes Draco. Alt for nær.

Hans mave var enig. Ubehaget havde udviklet sig eksplosivt til en regulær knude af kvalme, og han havde besvær med at synke.

Hvis de havde tænkt sig at kysse nu, var han sikker på, at han ville kaste op. På stedet.

Men så tog samtalen tilsyneladende en drejning.

Ron gestikulerede voldsomt, og Harrys smil var falmet. Hans bryn var rynket, mens han protesterede mod, hvad det end var, Ron skældte ud over.

Deres stemmer var hævede. Draco opfangede brudstykker af sætninger som '…stolede på dig…', '…er fuld af løgn…' og '…slut nu…'

Aftensmåltidet var overstået, og the Great Hall var ved at være tømt for elever.

Draco havde stor, stor lyst til at høre mere af Rons og Harrys diskussion, som nu havde udviklet sig til et egentligt skænderi, men han indså modstræbende, at det trods alt ville se FOR underligt ud, hvis han – som den eneste af de øvrige elever – blev hængende.

Han rejste sig derfor og listede mod udgangen.

Han nåede dog ikke langt. En hånd greb ham bagfra og væltede ham om på gulvet. Før han kunne registrere, hvad der foregik, var Ron over ham, og slagene haglede ned over ham.

Mellem de mange slag hørte han Ron bande ad ham og bede ham om at få sine egne venner. Eller sådan noget. Ud af øjenkrogen så han Harry komme stormende hen mod dem, mens han råbte til Ron om at holde op.

Det var dog ikke Harry, som fik standset maskingeværsalven fra Rons knyttede næver.

To kølige, stærke hænder tog et fast greb i henholdsvis Rons og Dracos skjortekraver og rejste begge drenge op at stå.

Professor Snapes stemme lød: 'Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. Jeg vil ikke spilde tiden med at forsøge at forstå sammenhængen for denne utilstedelige opførsel. Nej, Mr. Malfoy, jeg beklager, men jeg er ikke interesseret i forklaringer – ikke engang fra Dem. Detention til Jer begge. Øjeblikkeligt. Vær venlige at følge med mig'.


	10. Chapter 10

Uden at slippe taget i deres kraver slæbte Snape dem til sit forskningslokale i the Dungeons. Det var præcist så mørkt, dystert og uimødekommende som Snape selv.

En enorm samling af tomme og halvtomme kedler, petriskåle, flasker, glas, flakoner og andre former for beholdere hobede sig op ved siden af en håndvask.

Instruktionen var kort: 'Jeres opgave er at rengøre disse Potionsredskaber. I forlader ikke lokalet, før I er færdige. Mr. Weasley vasker'. Snape rakte Ron en svamp. 'Mr. Malfoy, De tørrer'. Draco tog imod et viskestykke.

Ron, som kom fra et hjem med mange huslige pligter, tøvede: 'Øh…kan den opvask ikke klares meget nemmere med magi, professor?'

Snape fortrak ikke en mine: 'Korrekt, Mr. Weasley. Hvilket er grunden til, at jeg skal bede om at få begge Jeres stave udleveret. De vil blive returneret til Jer efter endt Potionslektion i morgen'.

Han stak deres stave under sin kappe og så ned på Draco og Ron: 'Og så forventer jeg en upåklagelig optræden fra begge d' herrer fra nu af. Hvad De end måtte have af uoverensstemmelser, foreslår jeg, at De benytter tiden her til at få dem løst'.

Professoren vendte sig og lod Draco og Ron alene.

De stod overfor hinanden, men begge så væk. Draco havde armene over kors. Rons hænder var begravet i hans bukselommer.

Draco tænkte, at han burde bebrejde Ron at have bragt dem i denne lidet ønskværdige situation, men underligt nok følte han sig også selv skyldig. Han tav derfor stille.

Ron var den første til at tale. Han sukkede: 'Du kender Snape. Han forlænger bare detentionen, hvis han kommer tilbage, og vi ikke er færdige'.

Det var et potentielt scenarium, som ingen af dem havde lyst til at opleve, så Draco trak på skulderne, og de gik i gang med opvasken.

I flere af kedlerne og flaskerne var der rester af potions, som stadig syede og boblede, når man rystede dem, eller når de kom i kontakt med opvaskevandet. Der bredte sig en let brise af kulørte dampe omkring de to drenge.

En bizar dialog tog sin begyndelse, da Ron rømmede sig og tog hul på det emne, som var årsag til miseren: 'Du…øh…undskyld, jeg sprang på dig. Ved sgu' ikke, hvad der lige gik af mig dér'.

Draco rystede afværgende på hovedet: 'Tænk ikke på det'.

Dunstene fra de sydende potionsbeholdere tog til. Draco følte sig lidt svimmel

Han fortsatte: 'Jeg ved, at du og Harry er…tætte'.

'DET er vi!' Ron understregede kraftigt. 'Og du skal vide, at jeg ALDRIG kunne tænke mig at bryde ind i et…venskab. Ikke om så ti vilde enhjørninger forgyldte mig!'.

Dampene blev stadig kraftigere.

Der gik lidt tid, hvor de vaskede op i stilhed.

Dracos hoved summede. Han syntes, hans egen stemme lød noget sløret, da han spurgte Ron: 'Tror du, Harry er meget lykkelig…hvor han er?'

Ron var stadig lige eftertrykkelig, men også hans tale var nu decideret ustabil: 'DET er han! Han ELSKER…sin bedste ven!'.

Luften var nu en tyk sovs af et sammensurium af dunster.

'Aha' resignerede Draco, mens han svejede frem og tilbage og blinkende forsøgte at få styr på konturerne af det glas, han var ved at tørre af.

Drejede rummet rundt?

Ron så på Draco med øjne totalt ude af fokus og med en holdning, som tydede på, at han var i risiko for falde bagover, hvornår det skulle være. Han snøvlede: 'Hvor' min mor?'

Opvasken fortsatte sine udsondringer med stadig stigende intensitet.

Selvom Dracos bevægeapparat nu syntes at leve sit helt eget liv, lykkedes det ham at række over og klappe Ron på skulderen. Draco havde nu alvorlige problemer med at tale rent: 'Ved…ved du hvad? Nu synes jeg…at du skal gå op til Harry'.

'Overhovedet ikke! Det gør du.'

'Hvis du er ædel, så har jeg også råd til at være det'.

'Slet ikke! Jeg trækker mig tilbage!'.

'Nej, det gør jeg'.

Med et svømmende blik stirrede Ron ud i luften: 'Du binder Harry med kærlighedens bånd. Jeg vandrer alene…hånd i hånd…' Han forsøgte atter at se på Draco: 'Hvor' min mor?'

Draco virrede med hovedet: 'Nu skal du gå op til Harry'.

'NEJ! DU skal gå op til Harry!'

Draco trak vejret dybt ind: 'Okay. Så har jeg en anden idé. Vi går BEGGE op til Harry'.

- 'JAAAH! Vi går BEGGE op til Harry!'

I den type forbrødring, som kun finder sted, når man er stærkt beruset, faldt de hinanden om halsen.

Og faldt om på gulvet. I dyb søvn.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco vågnede ved en prikkende lyd. Han følte sig stadig noget ør.

Ved siden af ham begyndte også Ron at komme til sig selv. Ron stønnede og tog sig til hovedet: 'Aldrig, aldrig mere detention for Snape!'.

Draco svarede ikke. Han var optaget af at lokalisere den prikkende lyd.

Den kom fra rummets eneste naturlige lyskilde: et lille vindue helt oppe under loftet. Morgensolen faldt ind og skabet modlys, men man kunne alligevel se, at udenfor sad en snehvid ugle og bankede på.

Hedwig.

Ron fandt en stol, og Draco kravlede op og fik fuglen lukket ind. Hun fløj ned og satte sig på håndvasken. Om hendes ben var bundet et brev. Det var adresseret med Harrys distinkte håndskrift, som både Draco og Ron genkendte.

Teksten på kuverten lød: _Til Min Bedste Uven_.

Draco så afventende på Ron: 'Hvorfor tager du det ikke?'

- 'Det er til dig'.

- 'Sludder og vrøvl. Det er da dig, der er hans bedste…uven. I skændtes, så det bragede i går'.

- 'Det er til dig!'

Draco sukkede. Han så undskyldende på Hedwig, som dog ikke så ud til at opponere mod, at en anden end den rette adressat sådan tog brevet fra hende.

Han åbnede brevet og læste:

_Draco, _

_Hvor er du? _

_Når du kan, så mød mig ved Hagrids hytte (han er i Frankrig, _

_så vi har hytten for os selv)._

_Kom så snart som muligt. Saver dig!_

_Harry_

Draco var pludselig meget, meget vågen: 'Ron! Harry, han siger, at jeg…at han…at det er mig!'

Ron, stadig groggy og tydeligt uimponeret af Dracos nyopdagelse: 'Det var jo det, jeg startede med at sige for tolv timer siden'.

Draco: 'Jamen, jeg så jer ved aftensmaden. Jeg troede…?'

Ron: 'Han tog gas på dig, mand! Skulle vel bare se, om han kunne tricke din jalousi, eller hvad ved jeg. Spørg ham selv. Jeg blev pisse sur, da han fortalte om jer to. Jeg sagde, at du var fuld af lort, og at han var idiot, hvis han troede på dig. Frygtede vel at du skulle komme imellem ham og mig eller sådan noget'.

'Men hvis I to vil…være sammen' Ron sukkede. '…så er det sgu et eller andet sted ok med mig. Nu, hvor jeg har sovet på det'. Og hvis du så vil ha' mig undskyldt – jeg vil rigtig gerne op i min egen seng og sove videre'.

Ron vendte sig gabende og gik.

Draco skriblede hurtigt _er på vej!_ på bagsiden af Harrys brev og sendte Hedwig af sted med det. Så styrtede han ud af døren.

Han tog tre trin ad gangen på trapperne op fra the Dungeons til Hogwarts hall.

Han lagde ikke mærke til Neville Longbottom, som en etage længere oppe baksede med de tre nyomplantede Mandrakes i lerpotter, som var Nevilles veludførte hjemmearbejde til Madam Sprouts timer den næste dag. For at få bedre styr på transporten af sin last havde Neville for et øjeblik stillet den ene potte fra sig på gelænderet til en af trapperne.

Men, som Hogwarts trapper havde for vane, så skiftede den pludselig position. Ved den bevægelse blev Nevilles lerpotte slynget af og styrtede med rasende fart mod gulvet i hallen.

Så langt nåede den dog aldrig i hel tilstand. I stedet blev den knust i tusind stykker, da den ramte Draco i hovedet og slog ham ud.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco vågnede i en seng i Hogwarts hospitalsfløj. Hans pande var prydet af et enormt plaster.

Madam Pomfrey kom hen til ham: 'Nå, De er vågen, Mr. Malfoy, det var også på tiden. De har sandelig sovet længe. Tja, De må have haft brug for det. Kan dog ikke tro, at det har været som følge af Deres tilskadekomst. Den flænge fra potteplanten så heldigvis meget værre ud, end den var, og jeg tror, vi kan udskrive Dem med det samme'.

Hun smilede listigt: 'Men det har nu ikke været alle, derhar været til at overbevise om, at De ikke var i overhængende livsfare. En vis ung mand har siden i går ventet med nedbidte negle på livstegn fra Dem. Ja, han har sandt at sige været en prøvelse med sine konstante forespørgsler om Deres tilstand. Jeg har sendt ham ned for at få lidt morgenmad – han har vist en vigtig Quidditchkamp om ikke ret længe - skønt han var ikke meget for at vige fra Deres side. Åh. Dér er han…'

Potter.

'Draco!' Han var hos Draco i ét spring og satte sig på kanten af hans seng: 'Er du ok?' Han tog Dracos hånd.

Draco flåede sin hånd til sig: 'Hvad i helvede vil du, Potter?'

Var det en måde at vågne op? Til synet af Potter? Var det en konspiration, det her? Hvis ikke Draco allerede havde haft hovedpine, var han da sikker på at få det nu.

Og hvordan var han overhovedet endt i hospitalsfløjen? Han huskede det ikke, men det skulle ikke overraske ham, hvis det havde noget med Potter at gøre.

Latterlige, talentløse, tåbelige, ulidelige, ynkelige, kiksede, Muggle- og Mudbloodelskende Potter.

Kors, hvor han dog ikke kunne holde ham ud.

Og prøv lige at se på ham. Fra at have set komisk bekymret ud (ikke at Draco forstod hvorfor), virkede idioten nu dybt chokeret.

Draco løftede øjenbrynene og smilede smørret: 'Hva' du så trist over, Potter? Har du tabt Væslen og Mudblood Granger? Eller er de langt om længe blevet smidt ud? Min far arbejder på sagen, ved du'.

Potter rejste sig og trak sig væk fra Draco. Det åndssvagt chokerede udtryk blev nu blandet med noget, der mest lignede indestængt vrede.

Men hvad var det? Midt i sit tavse raseri, stod Potter så ikke der foran ham og fik fugtige øjne? Helt ærlig, var spasseren ved at tude? Det var jo potentielt morsomt, det her. Bare vent, til han fortalte det til Crabbe og Goyle. De ville helt klart brække sig af grin.

Draco selv grinede allerede: 'Jamen, herregud, Potter, vi kan da godt holde lidt i hånd, hvis du sådan er helt ulykkelig over at være alene. Var det noget?'

Med et dybt såret og meget, meget komisk udtryk bakkede Potter ud af hospitalsstuen. Han rystede langsomt på hovedet: 'Nej, det kan være det samme'. Så var han væk.

Draco anede ikke, hvad Potter havde haft at gøre ved hans sygeleje i første omgang, men hva' fanden, der var så mange af den drengs besynderlige dispositioner, han ikke forstod.

Well, Madam Pomfrey havde sagt, at han kunne gå, så der var vel ingen grund til at spilde yderligere tid her. Draco stod op og samlede sine ting sammen.

Så forlod han hospitalet og søgte mod Slytherins opholdsstue i forventning om bedre selskab, end dagen indtil nu havde budt på.


	13. Chapter 13

Til sin overraskelse fandt han stuen tom.

Hvor var alle mennesker?

Draco kiggede ud af vinduet. Høje råb nede fra Quidditchbanen gav ham svaret. Blev der virkelig spillet kamp i dag? Hvad dag var det egentlig?

Kampen var i fuld gang, kunne han se. Fra farverne på spillernes dragter, som han svagt kunne ane, regnede han ud, at de to hold måtte være Ravenclaw og Gryffindor.

Støn. Gryffindor.

Gid, åh, gid, de ville blive udraderet!

Strengt taget gad Draco ikke bruge tid på Gryffindor og deres elendige Seeker, men på den anden side havde han heller ikke lyst til at sidde alene tilbage på slottet og glo. Derfor satte han modstræbende kurs mod Quidditchbanen.

Han fandt sig en bænk på Slytherins tribune. Crabbe og Goyle sad lidt længere henne, men der var ingen ledige pladser. Endnu. Men om lidt, tænkte han, ville han gå hen og bede de to 2.års elver, der sad der, om at flytte sig ad helvede til. Så kunne han få lejlighed til at fortælle sine to kammerater the Latest News on Potter the Parody.

Dér fløj han. Potter.

Hans mørke hår, der som altid var en sørgelig undskyldning for en frisure, var tydelig mod den røde spilleruniform.

Plejede den at være så rød? Håret så mørkt?

Draco rystede på hovedet som for at klare hjernen.

Hele Slytherintribunen, inklusiv Draco, jublede, da Ravenclaw fik et mål ind hos Gryffindor. Nu stod de to hold lige. Det kunne ikke vare længe, før en af Seekerne ville spotte the Snitch som den første.

Lad det være Ravenclaw, lad det være Ravenclaw, lad det være Ravenclaw, tænkte Draco.

Potter lavede et loop. Men usædvanligt for ham kiksede det, og et sekund så det ud til, at hans Firebolt ville styrte mod jorden. Dracos mave snørede sig sammen.

Potter rettede op, og publikum drog et lettelsens suk

Igen måtte Dracoryste på hovedet.

Endnu et Ravenclawmål. Yay!

Dér var den. The Snitch. Som Draco havde håbet, var det ganske rigtig Ravenclaws Seeker, der først satte efter den. Det gav holdet et uvurderligt forspring, og Gryffindor var nu for alvor i fare for at tabe kampen. Ha! tænkte Draco.

Dø, Potter, dø.

Det var en kold dag, og Draco stak hænderne i sine bukselommer. Hans fingre fik fat i noget, han ikke først kunne bestemme, hvad var. Et stykke stof. Han trak det op. En lille blodig klud. Et lommetørklæde. Et Gryffindor lommetørklæde.

Den ramte ham som en flodbølge, erindringen.

Som en tornado.

Som et jordskælv.

Dracos hjerne eksploderede med tusind billeder fra Quidditchtræning. Fra McGonagalls klasseværelse. Fra Gryffindors omklædningsrum.

Fra hospitalsstuen.

Harry.

Draco lukkede øjnene og lod sit ansigt synke ned i sine hænder. Åh, gud, hvad havde han gjort?

Han havde ødelagt alt.

Alt.


	14. Chapter 14

I det samme fangede Harry the Snitch, og Madam Hooch fløjtede kampen af. Alle spillerne landede.

Draco røg op fra sin plads. Han væltede et par forskrækkede 1.års Hufflepuffere på vej ned fra tilskuerpladserne og råbte et hurtigt _undskyld _i farten.

Inden han nåede banen, havde der allerede samlet sig en større flok elever omkring spillerne, som i en tæt klump hoppede op og ned i tiljubling af deres hold. Weasley-tvillingerne bar Harry på deres skuldre. Harry smilede.

Draco prøvede desperat at skære sig gennem – ikke bare menneskemængden, men også støjen fra de mange glade og hujende elever. Han kaldte, men Harry hørte ham ikke.

Endelig fik Harry øje på ham. Men kun et sekund, så så Harry væk igen.

Harry kom ned på jorden. Gryffindorspillerne tog hinanden under armene og glade og syngende bevægede de sig på en lang række op mod slottet. Harry gik i midten mellem Fred og George og var stadig omgivet af en stor flok elever.

Draco kæmpede sig vej. Han greb fat i Harry: 'Harry! Giv mig bare et øjeblik! Jeg be'r dig…'

I forhold til det døde blik, hvormed Harry nu så på ham, var Draco tæt på at foretrække had og lede, som han havde været vant til at se i Harrys øjne, inden deres forhold havde…udviklet sig.

Draco sank og gentog: 'Jeg be'r dig…'

Harry vendte sig mod sine holdkammerater: 'Gå I bare. Jeg indhenter jer om lidt'. I løftet stemning fortsatte resten af Gryffindoreleverne mod slottet.

Harry: 'Okay. Du har et øjeblik. Skal du nå at ødelægge sejren for mig? Også?'.

Draco: 'Du forstår ikke. Jeg har haft…hukommelsestab. Jeg ved, hvor sindssygt, det lyder, men det er sandheden. Det, i formiddags på hospitalet, jeg mente ikke…'

- 'Sindssygt? Tja, Malfoy. Det lyder i hvert fald præcis som dig'.

- 'Du MÅ tro på mig! Jeg ved godt, hvordan jeg har været førhen, men så fik jeg en Bludger i hovedet. Og så en Mandrakepotte, og…'

- 'En Bludger?' Harrys stemme var ligeså tonløs som Dracos var ophidset.

- 'Ja! En Bludger!

- 'Dit øjeblik er gået, Malfoy. Farvel'. Harry vendte sig og begyndte at gå.

Draco følte panikken lurer. Det var nu eller aldrig, og desperate metoder var på sin plads. Der måtte illustration til…

På banen stod Madam Hoochs kasse med de 4 Quidditchbolde. Draco åbnede resolut kassen og slap den ene Bludger løs. Den for mod himlen. Tæt ved havde en Ravenclawspiller efterladt sin Nimbus. Draco greb den og svingede sig op på den.

Han steg hurtigt til en vis højde, og så lod han sig hænge i luften. Fra lang, lang afstand så han Bludgeren vende om og med høj fart sætte kurs direkte mod ham. Han kaldte: 'Hey! Harry!'

Harry vendte sig og kiggede. Først på Draco og så på Bludgeren, som kom hastigt nærmere.

Draco følte sig klar. Bludgeren måtte ramme ham så hårdt det skulle være. Enten ville Harry så forstå, at han talte sandt, eller også ville han atter miste hukommelsen og således undgå smerten over at have fucket deres spirende forhold op. Noget måtte ske.

Draco slog ud med armene. Han flyttede sig ikke en tomme.

Bludgeren kom stadig tættere på.

Harry rørte sig ikke. Han så fra Bludgeren til Draco og tilbage igen.

Bludgeren var ganske nær nu. Det drejede sig om sekunder, så ville den ramme Dracos hovedskal. Han mærkede sin mave slå en koldbøtte, men han flyttede sig ikke.

Meget, meget nær ved nu. Om et øjeblik…

Draco nåede slet ikke at se Harry bestige sin Firebolt. Alt, han registrerede, var det lufttryk, som opstod, da Harry kilede sig mellem ham og Bludgerens bane og med et kraftig stød skubbede ham ud af dens fokus.

Harry tvang Draco med tilbage på jorden. Harry var ude af sig selv af raseri: 'Hvad i helvede tænker du på? Er du klar over, hvor farligt det stunt var? Du er sgu da for langt ude!'

Draco nikkede: 'Ja, det er jeg'.

- 'Du kunne ha' slået dig ihjel, det ved du vel godt?'

Draco nikkede igen: 'Ja, det ved jeg godt'.

- 'Er du totalt idiot?'

Draco nikkede atter: 'Ja, det tror jeg faktisk, der er en ret go' chance for, at jeg er'.

- 'Er du ude på at bevise en eller anden syg pointe, eller har du bare et psykotisk dødsønske?'

Draco smilede tørt: 'Sådan noget lignende'.

Der opstod en pause.

- 'Hukommelsestab, siger du?'

Draco nikkede nok engang.

De blev tavse.

Harry tog en dyb indånding: 'Jeg kommer givet til at fortryde det, men…årh, for helvede!' Han smed sin Firebolt fra sig og kastede sig om halsen på Draco.

De kyssede med en så stor inderlighed, at de næsten glemte at trække vejret. Som for at indhente tabt tid.

Først længe efter trak de sig lidt væk for at få luft.

Draco hev efter vejret: 'Hva…hva' nu, hvis det sker igen? Hvis jeg får tilbagefald?'

Harry smilede: 'Bare rolig'. Han trak ud i sin kappe. I en lomme sad den hidsige Bludger og forsøgte forgæves at komme fri. 'Så slipper jeg bare den her løs'.

Harry stak sin hånd i Dracos baglomme, og med armene om hinanden satte de kurs mod slottet.

- fin -


End file.
